1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved resilient mounting device and more particularly to such a device for elastically mounting a hydraulic unit of a vehicle brake system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One apparatus of the type with which this invention is concerned is already known (German Patent Disclosure DE 197 24 177 A1), which has a mounting bracket with one rib at the bottom and two legs protruding at right angles from the rib and spaced apart from one another. One bearing shell open at the top is embodied in each of the legs. The rib, conversely, is provided with an upward-oriented bolt. A hydraulic unit of a vehicle brake system is inserted into the mounting bracket from above. In the process, the bolt, with the interposition of a bushlike elastomer element, engages a recess on the underside of the unit. In the bearing shells of the legs, conversely, bushlike elastomer elements are received which are secured to two side faces, remote from one another, of the unit by means of screws. For securing the position of the unit in the mounting bracket, the bearing shells have clips on their open side fitting over them that are secured with detent engagement to the legs of the mounting bracket.
In the engine compartment of the vehicle, the mounting bracket is mounted on the body of the vehicle.